1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mouse. More particularly, the present invention relates to mice having a button-less switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most computer systems, as for example general purpose computers such as portable computers and desktop computers, receive input from a user via an input device such as a mouse. As is generally well known, the mouse allows a user to move an input pointer (e.g., cursor) and to make selections with respect to a graphical user interface (GUI). The mouse generally includes a trackball, which is located on the underside of the mouse and which rolls when the mouse moves thus translating the motion of the users hand into signals that the computer system can use. The movement of the trackball generally corresponds to the movement of the input pointer. That is, by positioning the mouse on a desktop and moving it thereon, the user can move the input pointer in similar directions with respect to the GUI. An optical sensor may alternatively be used to track the movement of the mouse. The mouse also conventionally includes one or more buttons, which are located on the top side of the mouse housing. These one or more buttons, when selected, can initiate a GUI action such as menu or object selections. The one or more buttons are typically provided by on or more button caps that move relative to the mouse housing.
Recently, a scroll wheel has been added to the mouse to give the user scrolling functionality. The scroll wheel saves time and steps, and allows a user to move through documents by simply rolling the wheel forward or backward-instead of clicking on the scroll bar displayed on the GUI. In the past, scrolling was implemented by selecting the scroll bar displayed on the GUI with the mouse, and moving the scroll bar on the GUI by moving the mouse up or down. In some circumstances, a button, in combination with software has been used to switch the mouse motion from tracking to scrolling or panning. Both the scroll wheel and button are located outside the mouse, i.e., break the surface of the mouse.
Although mice designs such as these work well, there are continuing efforts to improve their form, feel and functionality.